Amortentia New Version
by Bianca Blanclove
Summary: Three little drabbles leading to one one–shot about how Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy really got to everyone's nerves… Until they didn't. Yes there's two story with the same name, no they're not the same, notes inside.


**Ok, so nobody really likes the whole notes on the beginning, but unfortunately this time is necessary, promise I will keep it short.**

 **If anyone actually goes into my profile will see that there's another story there with the same name, because it's the same story, just a better version, according to my friends, a funnier one! However, I like the first version very much so, since I made it to a friend as gift, so I'm keeping both because I can.**

 **Now the Story!**

 **Amortentia**

 **One - Fourth Year**

"Uncle Ron knows" that was the first sentence that he heard before stopping dead in his heals.

"No, he doesn't... he can't... I mean, I know is pretty obvious, that it's uncle Ron, he never notices until someone, usually aunt Hermione, tells him or points it out" said Lily's voice in a hushed whisper, but still loud enough.

"Well, I'm telling you, he knows" said Albus voice firmly, with an air of definite.

"I still think he doesn't, though I have to agree, Rose and Scorpius are pretty obvious in their total, gigantic, precipice–like, crush for each other, however, when you take in consideration that not even them themselves noticed yet, I'm going with Lily on the 'uncle Ron doesn't know'".

 _Uncle Ron_ decided to stop listening them and the kids gave up on the argument anyway, but Lily could swear she heard Albus whisper _he knows now…_ with a faint smirk before he turned way.

* * *

 **Two – Fifth Year**

"Damn, I'm blind!"

"Come on sweetheart, of course not"

"Yes, yes I'm! I mean, how could I have not noticed? They are so obvious it hurts, I mean, is even worst them Harry with Snape… No, scratch that, nothing will ever be worst than Harry with Snape and vice versa, that, was painful to watch, but still, our little Rose and Scorpius are pretty obvious" said Ron with a exasperate sigh, Hermione smiled at her husband kindly, he had a point though, Harry and Severus had been pretty bad with their obvious love for each other, but Rose and Scorpius were coming up real close.

"Well, at least you figure it out before they did, that's something already"

"That's only because they are deaf and blind!" of course, Ron had never actually told her that he heard the children whispering in secret that one day, but he had a bugging feeling Albus knew he had, if the little snake hadn't actually made it happen all by design, which Ron didn't really put past him. The poor kid had past far too much time in Severus Snape's company and now they all suffered from it.

* * *

 **Third – Sixth Year**

 _That was it!_ Albus had finally lost it, both Rose and Scorpius were mopping about, two weeks way from Christmas! Because both thought the other had a christmas boy/girlfriend, and innocent old poor Albus here, who had nothing of poor or innocent, was the one stuck in the middle, really, if they didn't get their act together by christmas week, He was going to announce it in the middle of christmas dinner, and he _knew_ he wouldn't even be reprimanded by it, because everyone else would be to relieved to actually think about doing something like that.

He was going to actually save christmas!

However, he still had a week to formulate a more subtle, probably involving the staff… hmm yes, professors, he always could count on them not to screw things up, plan, definitely. Saying some hurried parting words to Zabini, Rose, Scorpius, James and Lily, he left the library almost running, but still composed enough to walk past madam Pince calmly earning a rare smile, even rarer than Severus smile nowadays.

And talking about the Headmaster, that was the man he needed to talk to, if this plan was going to work.

"I understand confusion, but this is getting out of hand!"

"They are young, they will figure themselves out Horace" said Minerva with a smile.

"Actually, at this pace, I don't really think so" replied Harry rolling his eyes, because, really, the two teens were at it since third year!

"Well, I say before christmas! You'll see, I'll make it happen, without saying a word about it!" announced the potions teacher, Harry smirked, he knew were this was coming from, Albus had all but burst into Severus office a few days ago asking about the schedule of potions class.

"And I say will take a lot longer than that, because we've been trying!" replied Neville from his spot at the end of the table.

"Very well, we have a before christmas and a after christmas, Minerva, are you joining either side or creating your own? What about you Harry and Filius?"

Filius looked like christmas morning had came about two weeks early, Minerva gave him a calculating look before decided to join Neville, Filius went with Horace, Sinistra right after him, Babbling hadn't decided yet, but was probably go with Neville, Luna wasn't there, but like him, he knew she would bet either, married to a Slytherin or not, he still had a very strong sense of moral and so did she, excusing himself from the room, he went to find his sly of a son to find out what exactly he had planned.

* * *

 **Fourth – Where Albus Proofs He's a Mastermind!**

The room was just as dark and full of fumes as always had been, but there was something different about it now, the air was lighter, cleaner, it wasn't as intimidating and nerve racking as once was. Her Dad always said that back when Headmaster Snape used to teach the place could bring you to tears just by walking in, these days things were different, Severus Snape was still a potions master, but now he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Horace Slughorn was the potions teacher.

He made a much calmer teaching atmosphere than Snape ever did, in class anyway, however, that didn't mean he approved people being late, so here she was, running like her life dependent on it. It was her first potions class of the day and she didn't want to be late, panting she finally got to the door and sighed, she always had potions with the Slytherins, which was fine with her, a Ravenclaw, and she got to see Al, her cousin, unfortunately, that also meant seeing Malfoy, now would be the time where she would go into a very colorful and long rant about how much of a screw up and bad influence Malfoy was, except, he wasn't, hell, if someone was the bad influence that would be Al, not that he ever got caught, of course.

Either way, the blond prat was perfect, the exact reason why she hated him, because she was utterly in love with him and nothing would ever come out of it, why? Well, 'cause she was pretty sure he was gay and seriously infatuated with Albus, she stopped talking to both of them in third year when she came to that conclusion, until she came to her senses – aka her mother finally grew tired, sat her down and made her talk, than she smile a very knowing smile and talked to her, since both boys had been mopping around the house bringing the Christmas spirit down to the whole house 'cause they had no idea what they did wrong – she started talking to them again under the condition that they wouldn't ask why she had stopped in the first place and then proceed to put some much needed distance between her and Scorpius, to the best she could, but Al never helped much on that front, like now.

She never noticed how a light that always shined in Scorpius eyes died in third year, but Albus did, reason why he now waved at her indicating the sit on Scorp's other side, he saw her sigh again and move to sit, because yeah, he was gay, probably, but Scorpius was not, in fact, Scorpius was madly in love with her and the last four to five years had become painfully frustrating, he had done everything, short from locking them both in a broom closet, to get them together, but he was close, oh, he was pretty close, in fact, the situation was so aggravating that Al was sure even Severus was close to doing it, because he knew for sure the rest of the staff was already planning how to do it without getting caught or suspected of! Apparently he was the most patient of the lot – and he was the teenager! – that was how aggravating things were, I mean, even uncle Ron noticed, after everybody else already had, but still, even him!

"Morning Al. Malfoy, still breathing I see."

"Weasley. Did the path from the great hall was really that complicated for you? I was hoping you wouldn't make it!

" _Of course,"_ Al sighed internally, _"there's this really great thing called_ _ **pride**_ _! That both were very adapt of"_.

And the class went on, Albus though, wasn't all that concern about it anymore, because he knew his carefully crafted plan had worked, the first half of it, at least.

The class was just about finished and the professor decided to make a game, he passed a dark potion vial under everybody's noses and we, beautifully innocent students should identified which potion it was, for extra credit, but of course, being the two love sick idiots they both were, Scorp and Rose had to comment on it.

"Hey Weasley! This smells just like you–disgusting, isn't it?"

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you, just like you–makes me wanna puke!"

"Miss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, please be quiet." said Horace sounding a perfect mix between amused and tired.

"Yes professor!"

"Now, who can tell me which potions is this? Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

The Zabini heir stood up with a sly smile and Al simply knew, starting to smile himself in preparation.

"It's Amortentia, sir."

"Good, very good" – said Slughorn, sounding far too pleased, Albus chanced a look at Rose and Scorp, both froze as soon as the words left Zabini's mouth. Albus choked! Then it got better! – "What is Amortentia? Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

"Amortentia" – initiated him sounding very sure of himself – "is the world's strongest potion, and it smells like what the particular person is most attracted to" – both Scorp and Rose paled and Zabini turned to them before finishing – "and yes, we all heard both of you."

Albus broke into laughter! With the rest of the class following suit… The couple of the day were staring at each other as if they had just seen each other for the first time.

"Shut up Al!" – but that only served to make him laugh harder, oh! He could kiss Zabini right now, literally, 'cause that was brilliant!

"So…so… so sorry, but really… Scorpius dear… how–did… how did you not… know!"

"I wasn't paying attention!"

"Of course not, you were too busy staring at Rose!" – emended Parkinson trying, and falling, not to laugh. Scorpius face went redder than Rose's hair and even the professor looked happy.

"I'm not in love with Malfoy!" – shrieked Rose finally coming back from the shock – "as if I would, be in love with him! That's never going to happen! How could somebody ever be in love with Malfoy!"

Scorpius seemed to shrink at Rose every passing word, apparently she hadn't noticed he never once dined, but before Albus, or anyone else for that matter, could say something, Rose decided to put the icing on the cake.

"Beyond, Scorpius is gay, is not like he will fall for a girl."

And just like that the whole room froze, even the air seemed to stop moving, if Albus could bet he would say they weren't even breathing, any of them!

"I'm what!?" – yelled Scorpius finally and that was enough to sat the rest of them into fits of laughter, some Ravenclaws even fallen from their chairs, the Slytherins doubled over the tables.

"Ah… Gay?"– asked Rose looking around in confusion, even the professor seemed to be holding his laugh now, his face was slowly turning from red to purple, Albus was starting to get scare for his health and hoped his heart could take it.

"I'm not gay! Albus is gay!" – and as if on cue everyone froze again, this time looking at Al, who shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm gay, sort of, Scorpius on the other hand is madly in love with you since third year, or didn't you noticed he didn't really dined it earlier? I'm mean, even the staff knows! Uncle Ron noticed!"

Rose was trying not to let her mouth hang open, but the task was proving difficult.

"So, you are not gay?"

"No!"

"And you like me?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Oh, Merlin's sake!" – and in an action that would make a Gryffindor proud, Albus planed on selling pensive memories, Scorpius pulled Rose by her scarf and kissed her! Albus heard something that sounded suspiciously like "Amortentia always work" coming from Slughorn.

"So professor, did you win the betting pool?" – Horace gave him a withering look that didn't have any real heat in it.

"You know Mr. Potter, you know far too much about the activities of this School's staff for everyone's own good."

"It's sort of a talent of my" – answered the boy with a shrugged and everyone laughed again! Except for Rose and Scorpius, who were still kissing, oh, he couldn't wait to tell the others, this year's Christmas party would be fun!

But, of course, before the actual Christmas party, they still had a full week in Hogwarts, and Albus planned to make the most of it.

 **End.**


End file.
